


Shadows of reality itself.

by alzahar



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will no es capaz de diferenciar lo que es la realidad o unos sueños. Las dos realidades son tan solidas como el mismo suelo que pisa. ¿Hannibal Lecter podrá ayudarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of reality itself.

El antebrazo le ardía a causa de mantener la tensión en el arco, no sabía definir el tiempo que llevaba caminando detrás de su hermano de armas, tan solo podía distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo. La noche era cerrada y el espesor del follaje a penas le dejaba ver más allá. Atentos al más mínimo ruido, solo podían depender de un único sentido, el oído. Alertó a los dos hombres el sonido de una rapa partiéndose cerca de ellos, una sombra fugaz pasando a gran velocidad que golpeó su hombro y le hizo caer al suelo. La flecha salió silbando entre la copa de los árboles pasando cerca de la cabeza contraria. No pudo verlo, pues estaba de espalda, pero algo se cernía sobre él, sin que su compañero pudiera hacer nada, desenvainó la espalda en el instante que volteó para ver unos ojos que se abalanzaban sobre su cuerpo.

—     Will, despierte. Despierte. — La voz suave de Hannibal, llamaba al joven Will Graham. Se había quedado dormido sentado sobre el reconfortante sofá de la consulta. Este abrió los ojos, como si llevase días durmiendo; los párpados le pasaban, la cabeza le zumbaba, y frente a él, el doctor acuclillado, tomándole el pulso sobre la muñeca. —Me había preocupado Will, por un  momento pensé que había sufrido un ataque. —

—     ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Me he dormido?— Se frotó la cara carraspeando, con una mezcla de desconcierto y vergüenza. —Cuanto lo siento doctor Lecter, debo estar cansado… trabajando más de la cuenta…—

—     No hay nada por lo que disculparse, lleva unos casos los suficientemente estresantes como para dejarse caer y quedar dormido sobre cualquier superficie. Reconozco que me siento halagado, que se duerma aquí… me dice que le resulta un lugar, al menos reconfortante. — Se alzó dejándole espacio para respirar, mostrándole que no había nada por lo que sentirse avergonzado.

—     …Sí… supongo…— No era la primera vez que se quedaba traspuesto con tal  facilidad, los sueños vívidos siempre habían formado parte de él, de su rutina, esa era la razón por la que había decidido acudir a terapia. Fue más fácil pues Alana le recomendó a Hannibal, y está le insistió hasta que terminó cediendo.

Se tomó unos minutos para acomodarse en el mundo de los vivos, pues a pesar que fueron apenas unos pocos minutos, Will tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo horas. Los sueños que lo acompañaban eran tan vividos, como la misma realidad que tenía ahora mismo frente a sus ojos. Lecter no parecía preocupado por aquellos episodios; Will lo observaba mientras recogía los papales y libretas, dando a entender que la sesión se daba por finalizada.

—     No le de mayor importancia, vuelva a casa con sus perros y descanse Will. Nos volveremos a ver en una semana. E intente salir, parece que Alana está interesada en usted. —

—     Alana, la duda que me queda es si es por mí, o mera curiosidad profesional. — Ante la mención de la chica, Will sonrió, pero era cierto que esa duda le corroía. No saber si era por interés personal o meramente profesional. — Le dejaré recoger tranquilo doctor, todos queremos volver a casa. Buenas noches.—

—     No puede negar el interés que despierta en nosotros Will. Disfruto enormemente teniéndole en mi diván. Buenas noches Will. —

Posiblemente la despedida fue algo rápida y con pocas pleitesías por pare de Will, pues salió a toda prisa del edificio caminando a grandes zancadas, envuelto en su abrigo, por la calle cubiertas con una película de hielo. Una noche en Baltimore bastante fría, el vaho de la respiración se filtraba a través de la gruesa tela de su bufanda. Teniendo solo al descubierto los ojos, debido a la bufanda y el gorro que llevaba bien calado.

El viaje de vuelta lo hizo sin prisa, la carretera nevada y a pesar del trabajo de las quitanieves, podría encontrarse alguna placa de hielo, la cual podría darle algún susto. Apretaba la goma del volante entre sus manos, haciéndola chirriar. Trataba de recordar partes del sueño, retazos que cuanto más lo intentaba más sencillo y despejados eran los recuerdos.

Un bosque, era de noche, como en ese momento, nevado, estaba solo…. No, había alguien con él. Se concentraba y sus pensamientos tomaban el ritmo del limpia parabrisas, danzando de un lado y a otro del cristal, retirando los copos de nieve golpeaban contra su cara. ¿Su cara? Miró sus manos y ya no erala goma del volante lo que tenía entre las manos, era una correa de cuero; y el motor había sido sustituido por el relinchar de un caballo.

—     ¡CORRE! — Ese mismo hombre, el de su sueño, pero ahora podía verle la cara. — ¿ERES IDIOTA? ¡VAMOS! — Al ver como su amigo emprendía la cabalgada, él mismo espoleó a su caballo, y ambos salieron al galope entre ramas y copos de nieve.

Los dos hombres galopaban por el claro del bosque, un sendero que marcaba el camino zigzagueante entre los gruesos árboles, esquivando ramas y lo que pudo intuir como flechas; silbando cerca de sus cabezas. Su meta era llegar al desfiladero donde el resto les estaba esperando para destruir el puente y dejar a los germanos al otro lado del barrando. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tan tensos que apenas tocaba la silla, inclinando el cuerpo y guiando al animal con cada giro, cada tirón de las riendas. Escuchando la fuerte respiración del corcel sabía estaba al límite de su resistencia, pero solo tendría que aguantar un poco más.

El puente tan cerca que podía casi tocarlo, espolearon a los animales, dieron su último esfuerzo; el sonido de los cascos al pasar sobre la madera fue el aviso para el resto del grupo. Dagonet, con su enorme hacha, golpeó uno de los pilares maestros haciendo que toda la estructura temblase con violencia. Un segundo y certero golpe provocó el derrumbamiento de la pasarela cuando el primero de los perseguidores, estaba a mitad de camino. La gran mayoría cayeron al fondo del barrando, mientras que el resto de los enemigos quedaron atrapados al otro lado del desfiladero.

—     ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? — El que habló fue el mismo con el que había estado en el bosque y huido de los germanos. Se le puso a su altura, dejándole ver por completo su rostro. ¿Por qué se extrañaba tanto? Era Tristan, la misma pintura sobre los pómulos, el mismo olor a sucio, el mismo pelo, barba mugrienta y posiblemente llena de piojos.  — ¡Galahad! —

—     Era yo el que estaba detrás llamando su atención, ¿verdad? —

—     ¡Ya basta! Debemos seguir en marcha, esto no ha terminado. — Fue Arturo quien cortó la discusión entre los dos sármatas. De no ser así todos se hubieran metido y estarían allí más tiempo del debido.

Golpeó el costado del animal con el talón para hacerle caminar y unirse al resto de la compañía, pero este no se movió. Otra vez y nada; con algo más de fuerza, pero el animal estaba clavado en el suelo. ¿Por los dioses qué…? Se pasó la mano por la frente teniendo la sensación de estar sudando, pero al retirar la mano la tenía cubierta de sangre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y ese sonido? Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le hizo sacudirla de un lado a otro, desorientado como si se hubiera golpeado, pero no fue así…. ¿o sí?

Una luz anaranjada bañaba todo el cuadro de mando, los airbags habían saltado y aun así los cristales se hicieron pedazos, rasgando y clavándose por doquier. Se había quedado dormido al volante, el hielo de la carretera había hecho el resto, haciéndolo salir y golpearse contra la cuneta, revotar y terminar estampándose contra un árbol. Se pudo centrar lo suficiente como para coger el teléfono y llamar a emergencias. Siendo el de Hannibal el siguiente que marcó, en su poca agilidad mental que tenía en esos momentos, le pidió que fuera a cuidar de sus perros. Tras aquella extraña petición, el teléfono rodó al suelo. La voz desde el auricular de Lecter, inundaba el habitáculo.

 


End file.
